Icy Melody
by McKennaSuaveDaughterofPoseidon
Summary: Melody has been a prisoner of HYDRA for five years, until the Avengers save her. The only question is...why is HYDRA interested in her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN THE AVENGERS! **

I would like to thank my dearest friend SephCurrentDaughterofPoseidon for all the help and guidance she has given me! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!:)

_enjoy_

* * *

Melody

Alarms blared loudly through the facility, causing my hear drums to throb. I didn't know what, but something serious was going down outside of the room I was in. Confined to my cell, I was cut off from any view of the action, but I could still see the flashing red lights from the small window on the door. I tugged against my restraints, trying to lessen the numbness in my hands, which were encased in metal shells that were chained to a wall.

I examined the rusty links and saw that they were probably weakened enough to break. Bracing my feet against the wall, I tugged on the old chains, trying to pull them loose. My hands were starting to feel sore so I wrapped both chains around my arms then continued to tug further, increasing the amount of pressure.

Snap! My right side crashed into the floor, knocking the breath slightly out of me. One of the chains had broken. I raised my somewhat free arm and and brought the metal shell down on the chain repeatedly until it snapped. The material around my hand and wrist stopping them from getting anymore damaged.  
Grinning in victory, I rubbed my along arms with the stupid cuffs.

I was one step closer to being free!

I heard the sound of a few pairs of feet pounding against the floor as people nearby began to rush in my direction. My victorious mood was immediately dampened, replaced by slightly fear and desperation.  
"Get the girl!" one of the people, probably a guard, shouted. The pounding of footsteps was drawing closer and closer. I was getting more and more nervous. What he hell was I going to do?! I bit my lip anxiously as I peered down at the metal around my hands. I let go of my flesh as I realized that the cuffs were really strong. A wicked smile came to my face as I started to formulate a plan.

Not a moment too soon, either. The door busted open, and I jumped slightly in surprise. The guard took one look at me, apparently taking in the fact that I was no longer pinned to a wall, and he yelled out.  
Panicking, I jumped forward and slammed both cuffs over the guard's head and dashed out the door...right into the arms of another guard. Of course.

His hands latched harshly around my upper arms as he shoved me into the wall. My head was spinning and my vision lost focus. I cleared the fog in my brain in time for him to let me go and kick me in the stomach. Pain shot throughout my body as I slammed into the wall, yet again, and crumpled to the floor. Nausea rolled through me as I clutched my abdomen. I looked up to see his raised fist. I swore loudly as I forgot the pain and rolled to the right, dodging a blow to my face. I scrambled up and had enough time to duck as he swung viciously at my ribs. I got back to my feet, swinging my arm as hard as I could in an uppercut. He blocked it and tried to grab my wrist, but before he could get a good grip, I wrenched it away and kicked him where the sun didn't shine, backing up as he slumped to the floor.

"You little Bitch," he spat, his voice much higher. In any other situation, I might have found it in me to laugh...but not with what I was dealing with. Of course the jackass I was dealing with couldn't be enough! Five more guards came around the corner to join the party. I knew I wouldn't be able to take them all on.  
I swore under my breath as I backed up into the wall and come up with a brilliant plan to prevent being captured all over again.

"I didn't know there was a party going on!"someone said.

I had to fight back the urge to say 'Neither did I!' just as one of the guards came barreling towards me. On instinct, I ducked. I looked up as I was going down and saw a streak of black wiz past my head. The burly guard fell to he ground, with an arrow sticking out of his neck. The other goons were frozen in a shock, that I imagined had only moments before it wore off.

I whipped around and saw a handsome man with blonde hair and bluish eyes that were widened with urgency. He holding a bow, with another arrow He was holding a bow, with another arrow already ready to be released. "Come on!" he commanded, waving hand urgently in his direction. Seeing that the guards were starting to come toward me again, and not wanting to be a shish kabob, I darted to, and shamelessly hid behind the dude. He was the one with the arrows after all, and he hadn't tried to shoot me yet.

"Hurry Hawkeye! We don't have much time left until this place explodes!" I jumped ten feet in the air as a woman with short curly red hair appeared beside me, most likely coming from around the sharp corner of the dimly lit building that was only a few feet behind me. The blonde man, apparently known as Hawkeye, launched an arrow towards the group. Thick purple fog erupted from the arrow, quickly separating us from the group of guards.

"I noticed," he told the redhead dryly. "Come on kid," he said as he strapped his bow to his back, and looked at me expectantly. I winced as I got up. He almost casually scooped me up into his arms and dashed after the woman, who had already began running toward the corner, two small black hand guns grasped in her hand.  
We had already been down several corridors and up a few flights of stairs, when a male voice shouted through Hawkeye's earpiece.

"Where the hell are you guys?! The place is going to go up in less than a minute!"

"We're almost there Stark! Don't get your panties in a twist," replied Hawkeye. He rolled his eyes and shook his head as he followed the redhead through a large door.

We were on a roof and there was aircraft was waiting for them...us, roaring as it got ready for take off. Hawkeye and the woman both bounded onto the jet, or whatever it was. We were in a luxuriously furnished room completed with a couch, chair and card table. Hawkeye walked over to the couch and set me down, just as the jet launched into the air. I didn't know where it was taking us, but all that really mattered was that it was taking us the hell away from there.

A few seconds later a loud noise tore through the air, jostling the plane slightly. She had a feeling it was whatever the guy on Hawkeye's earpiece had been talking about.

"What the hell took you guys so long?! If you guys where 10 seconds later, we would have been blown to bits-" I looked up and locked gazes with a guy with brown messy hair, green eyes and a goatee. He looked like he had just been in a scuffle himself.

"Easy Stark, we got sidetracked," the woman replied, gazing at me then back to the guy, Stark.

"Who's this?" he asked, not once breaking eye contact with me.

"She was a prisoner of HYDRA," replied Hawkeye, who was also looking at me. All of this staring was really starting to make me uncomfortable.

"Is everyone alright?" another voice called out, this one sounded concerned.

How many people were on this plane...or whatever it was? A guy with disheveled brown hair and glasses walked into the room and stopped once he noticed that they weren't the only ones on the plane.

I swear, if he starts to freaking stare like the rest of-  
"You're bleeding!" he rushed over to a small wooden cabinet next to the couch and grabbed a white box with a red cross on the top, a first aid kit. He kneeled down in front of me and started taking supplies out of it.

"What's your name sweetheart?" he asked as he rolled up my right pant leg, revealing a long nasty scrape. I winced as he applied some type of white antibiotic paste to the wound. It stung.

"Melody," I whispered, my voice sounding foreign and scratchy. Then again, I hadn't had much use of it lately...other than cursing anyway.

He looked up at me with a smile as he whipped out a bottle of water. "Pleasure to meet you Melody. I'm Dr. Banner , but you can call me Bruce if you'd like."

I nodded and was about to accept the water until I realized that my hands were still immobilized.  
Dr. Banner looked at them for a second and frowned. He looked back at me and said, "Don't worry, we'll get those off." He looked over to the woman and raised an eyebrow, "Natasha, do you think you could help her out?"

The woman, Natasha, nodded and walked over, pulling a pin out of her hair. She sat down next to me, carefully grabbed my left cuff, and stuck the pin in the lock. She jiggled the pin around, a few seconds later the cuff popped open and my hand was free. I quickly retracted it and gave her my right one. She repeated the process over again so that both of my hands were free from their restraints. I looked up to her and whispered a thank you.

She gave me a curt nod before getting up and walking over to Hawkeye, who was leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the room, his arms crossed over his chest, silently watching the scene before him.  
Now that I was able to, I took the water bottle from Bruce, uncapped it and drank most of the heavenly liquid in one go. Once I set the bottle down and gave him a nod of approval, assessed the rest of my injuries. He frowned when he came across a patch of tiny dots on my upper arm. He gently rubbed his thumb over one of the offending marks and a jolt of pain coursed through my arm. I flinched and wrenched myself back from his grasp.

~  
The whole room was deathly silent as everyone was looking at me. I bit my lower lip nervously, already feeling super awkward.

"Guys, Fury's on the phone!" someone said from the corridor, everyone got up and headed to the door. Whoever Fury was, he must have been a big deal.

Dr. Banner paused when he was halfway out the room and turned to me, "We'll be right back, just make yourself comfortable. He smiled kindly at me before turning back around and leaving the room.

I let out a small breath and relaxed. The couch felt welcoming, its cushions were very soft and extremely cozy. Much better than the stupid pile of hay in that dark cell. Without really meaning to, I closed my eyes and immediately drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I hope you like it so far! I don't know when I will update next, thankfully school is about to end in a month...but after that I start MARCHING BAND! I am super excited! :D

i will try to update sometime in the next two weeks. Leave a comment/favorite/follow!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my Gosh guys! I can not thank you enough for all of the feedback/favorites/follows! I am super glad that you like this so far!:)

disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers!

* * *

Natasha

We all we sat around a small circular table, listening to Fury's voice as it came from the small cell phone in the center of the table.

"Agent Romanoff, you're telling me that you have a child on the jet with you?" Fury asked, he seemed to be getting more agitated with every word he said.

Natasha inwardly snorted at the thought. Just wait until he heard the rest of the news. "That's right, sir," she reported.

The next word that came out of his mouth was only one syllable but it sounded as sharp as a knife, "Why?"

Clint and I glanced at each other, having a silent debate because neither of us wanted to be the assassin to explain what happened to our boss.

Clint shot me a dagger filled glare, and I looked back with a small smirk and raised eyebrows, as he cleared his throat, "Well you see sir, we were getting out of there until we heard shouting. So we-"

"So he," I interjected, not wanting to be any part of this downfall with him.

Clint glared at me then continued to speak, "So I went to investigate. I saw a girl take down two guards. More guards came from the corner and I couldn't leave her there so I...took her back with me?" the last part came out sounding like a question as he looked at me with a questioning gaze, as if silently asking me if I thought Fury would approve of his explanation.

We were all silent as we heard Fury murmur something to someone from his side of the line.

"God Damn it...that means more paperwork to fill out!" Coulson sighed somewhere in the background.

"Well what are we going to do with her?" asked Steve, who looked like he didn't want any part of the entire ordeal.

"Well, we can't really do anything with her except to put her in the foster system to find a home." replied Fury.

Tony frowned looking at the phone as if it had just jumped up and started tap dancing, then again with Stark one never knew, "We're not sending her to a foster home!"

"What do you expect me to do with her Stark? Incase you've forgotten, S.H.I.E.L.D. Is not a house for children,"

Fury snapped, if he hadn't sounded frustrated before, he sure did now.

"Well I'll take her in of course!" The way he said it made it seem like everyone should have come to this apparently obvious conclusion. Because every immature million air playboy is the best choice for a child. "There's plenty of room in the tower for her to stay. It's better than any foster home any day!"

Clint and I cracked small smiles, as we looked at one another, Pepper was going to kill Tony.

"Very well Stark, I just need you to sign a few papers and then you're good to go," Fury said with a hint of a smile in his voice and ended the call. Wait, since when did Fury sound cheerful?

Tony looked up and saw the slight smiles on Clint's and my faces.

"The hell's wrong with you two?" he demanded, an eyebrow raised, "Do I have something on my face?"

I snickered, "I believe the question is 'What the hell is Pepper gonna think?'"

Clint chuckled, trying to stifle his laugh.

Tony quickly pulled out his phone and walked into the hall.

We all stayed silent in hopes of hearing Stark get chewed out.

"Hey Honey, which country do you want to dine in tonight?...I didn't do anything wrong!...Okay maybe I might have volunteered to let a kid to stay in the Tower with us..."

"WHAT?!" Pepper's response was audible even to us. She sounded very pissed.

"Tony, do you even know what the hell you're going to do with her?!"

"Calm down Pepper, its okay I got everything under control, sort of, not really, but that's besides the point. But hey at least you now have a shopping buddy!" There was silence for a few seconds before, "Pepper?...Hello?...shit..."

Unable to hold it in any longer, we all busted out into fits of laughter.

Tony stormed into the room with huge scowl on his face. "I'm glad I'm entertaining you all with my troubles! She's probably going to kick me on to the couch tonight!"

We all erupted into another round of laughter, as Tony sat down in his chair and sulked.

* * *

What do you think so far? Leave a review!

hopefully now that school is over, I can update once a week or more, at least that is my goal. But you never know. I have marching band this summer so I will try to update!


	3. Chapter 3

**Melody**

I was restrained to a cool metal table, with all kinds of sharp needles hooked into my arms. Beside me standing a few feet away were men in white lab coats. They wrote on their clipboards, pleased with the results they were getting so far. "Increase the power by 30%," ordered the head scientist.

Suddenly the needles went ice cold as it injected a chilly liquid into my blood streams, turning them practically into ice. I screamed loudly as the scientists wrote more things down, not one bit concerned about my wellbeing. "Turn it up to 95%," he commanded, scribbling furiously. "But sir," another scientist protested, " No test subject has ever survived-" .

"I said do it now!" the other scientist scrambled around to the command center and pushed a level down further. The icy liquid suddenly felt as if it were raw ice, forcing its way into my body. The pain was unbearable, I wept and screamed for them to stop, but they ignored me.  
"Turn it all the way to full power!" he ordered, this time he placed down his clipboard and watched me struggle against the restraints and scream.

He smiled maliciously, "that's it girl, you can do it! You'll make me super rich..."  
All of a sudden the room went quiet, and I felt a burst of first hot energy flow into my body. I wailed in agony, then blacked out...

I woke up and frantically looked around. I was still on the comfy couch in the ridiculously lavish room on the plane, heading to god knows where. I let out a sigh of relief and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes with the palms of my hands.

"Sleeping Beauty's finally awake!" Stark said as he strolled into the room. I scowled at the nickname, causing him to chuckle. "We're almost back to the tower," he informed me as he sat down in a plush looking red recliner across the room.

I gave him a confused look, "What's the tower?"

"The Avengers Tower?" he clarified slowly, raising an eyebrow at me, "It's where the guys and I live at. You know the Avengers?"

I shook my head, " I'm sorry, I've never heard of the Avengers before, who are they? A music group, or something?"

He appeared to be dumbfounded with my response. "You seriously have never heard of the Avengers?" he demanded, shaking his head slowly.

I felt the confused look on my face turn sour, "Well you don't really hear any outside news when you are locked in a cell for the last 5 years..." I replied coolly.

"Yeah..." Tony said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I guess you wouldn't have..."

"So what is it?" I prompted. "Why am I going there?"

"You were saved by the Avengers," Tony informed her. "We aren't a music group, but I bet we be a damn good one."

He looked at me expectantly, probably expecting a laugh because of his humor, but I honestly didn't have it in me to laugh.

This is where the conversation got kind of awkward. Neither of us really knew what to say, and I was pretty sure that Tony wasn't used to people not being familiar with him. He also struck me as the person who wasn't able to stand awkward silences. I was so right.

"You'll love it at the tower!" he blurted out suddenly, proving me right. It was funny enough for a faint smile to come to my face. He must have taken that as a sign to keep going, "There's tons of things for you to do, there's a swimming pool, some gaming consoles, a bunch of movies you can watch, and a gymnasium too! You'll hardly ever get bored!" he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head with his hand as he finished. He perked up slightly as he remembered one last thing,"Also Pepper fixed up one of the rooms for you, and its right next to Natasha's."

I met his gaze and murmured a thank you, unsure of what else to say. All I wanted to know was why everyone was being so nice.

"Ten minutes until we land," said a muscular man with blond hair and blue eyes as he strolled in. He paused as soon as he saw me.

"Capt, meet Melody, Mel this is Captain Spangles," Tony said, a small smirk on his face, causing the Captain to roll his eyes.

"Nice to meet you Melody, I'm Steve Rogers," he said as he stuck his hand out for me to shake.

"Likewise Steve...sorry I don't like to touch other people, or vice versa..." I told him, balling my hands tightly into fists in my lap.

Tony glanced at me weirdly as Steve awkwardly retracted his hand and sat down on the couch across from me.  
I looked out the window behind me and silently gasped from the view of the Empire State Building.

"Haven't you seen New York before?" Tony asked watching me with interest, as I fully turned around and glanced down below at New York.

"Only in pictures...and only briefly when my parents had a concert in New York City..." I blurted out. Damn it! I wasn't suppose to mention them! Tony, don't you fucking dare ask any questions...

"Speaking of which where are your-" Tony began

"I don't want to talk about it," I said swiftly cutting him off.

"Is there anything you do want to talk about?" he demanded, sounding a bit impatient...good.

I scowled. "The weather," I replied sarcastically, turning back around and sitting down properly on the couch.  
Steve snorted, a slight smile appearing on his face.

I felt the plane tip forward and I clutched the onto the arm of the couch as the plane slowly descend onto a huge rooftop.

"Ahhh tower sweet tower," sighed Tony as he got up and headed towards the exit. I got up and followed Steve and Tony off of the plane and onto the rooftop of the previously mentioned tower.

A woman with strawberry blonde hair and slightly tanned skin greeted us at the bottom of the ramp.  
Tony smiled nervously as we stood in front of the lady.

"Hey Pep," he said, probably trying to sound innocent, as he leaned in for a kiss.

She scowled and stepped to the side. "I'm still upset with you mister!"

Sensing a small spat, Steve and Banner quickly walked away from the airplane and into a set of doors on the opposite side of the roof.

I stood there awkwardly as Tony pouted. The lady, who I assumed I be the one and only Pepper, turned to me with a kind smile.

"Hi I'm Pepper Potts! I'm the CEO of Stark Industries,"

"Just the CEO?" Tony muttered, actually sounding hurt.  
Pepper shot him another glare as she extended her hand. I stepped back, wrapping my hands behind my back.

"Nice to meet you Pepper, I'm Melody,"

She looked somewhere between hurt and confused.

"Don't worry, Capsicle got the same treatment as you. She does not like anybody touching her." Tony explained while pulling out his phone.  
I gave a slight nod of affirmation.

Lowing her hand, she gave me another warm smile.  
"That's quite alright. Tony here doesn't like to be handed things,"

Unexpectedly a huge gust of wind came out from nowhere and being the klutz I am, I stumbled and started to fall over. Two pairs of hands caught me, saving me from some nasty scrapes.

Pepper gasped, "God, you're freezing!" she quickly took off her coat and wrapped it around me, ushering me inside of the building.

"Tony why didn't you take her inside as soon as you got here?! She's as cold as ice!" Pepper chastised, leading us inside and into an elevator.

"I didn't know she was cold!" Tony said defensively.

That didn't seem to cut it for Pepper. Poor Tony; Pepper was not cutting him any slack.  
I was suddenly aware of Pepper rubbing her hands over my arms.

"Um Pepper I'm fine," I stated, feeling on edge.

Tony watched me intently as I shrugged off her coat and handed it back to her.  
"Nonsense! You feel like an ice cube and last time I checked, you can get hyperthermia from being as cold as an ice cube," chided Pepper, as she moved forward to wrap her coat around me once more. Instinctively, I balled my fists tightly on my sides.

All of a sudden, Tony grabbed one of my hands and I jerked my hand back, trying to get out of Tony's grasp.  
"Easy kid, I'm not going to hurt you," Tony assured me, backing away slightly.

" Tony! Let go of her! Can't you see she's uncomfortable?" Pepper snapped.

Tony reluctantly let go of my wrist, and I moved backwards, crouching in the corner, just as a thin layer of ice crawled up my arms. From there, the ice slowly started to encase the walls of the elevator.

"Damn it not again," I murmured panickedly, trying to take small breaths to prevent the ice from spreading any further.

Pepper and Tony moved closer to me, both looked worried.

"Hey, calm down, no one's going to hurt you." Tony said as he kneeled down in front of me.  
I gazed up at him, not knowing what to say.

"Sweetie, it's okay, everything's going to be alright. Let's just take a few deep breaths and go get a nice cup of tea," soothed Pepper.

I paused and looked to Pepper and back to Tony. "I'm sorry," I whispered, slowly getting up. Waving my hand towards the ice, I tried to focus on preventing it to spread to the door. The ice only slowed down, still moving against the walls.  
I sighed, frustrated and waved my hand back and forth over an existing patch of ice. As I waved my hand over the ice, a new layer would form.

"I can't stop the ice!"I said starting to get upset again. Just then, small delicate flakes of snow fell lightly from the ceiling of the elevator.

Well that's new...

Thankfully the elevator stopped and the doors slid open.

Pepper swiftly wrapped an arm around me, despite the chilliness that I was radiating.

"How about we go get that nice hot cup of tea?" Pepper suggested in a soothing tone, slightly rubbing small comforting circles on my arm. She guided me from the elevator and walked us through to what appeared to be the living room and to the kitchen.

Pepper released me and walked over to towards the cabinets, where she took out a small red kettle and a basket filled with a variety of tea bags.

I sat down in one of the plush stools at the breakfast bar. Glancing behind me, I was relieved to find no traces of snow or ice.

"Sorry about Tony," Pepper sighed as she walked over to the sink and filled the small red kettle with water. "As much as I love that man, he can be a real pain in the side sometimes."  
I gave her a slight smile in response, not really wanting to talk.

"What kind of tea do you prefer?" she asked me, listing off a bunch of different types of tea, as she set the kettle on the stove.

"Just a normal cup of tea please," I replied, laying my head in my arms.  
I watched her get out four mugs and walk over to the coffee machine.

"Jarvis may you please start the coffee pot?"

"Right away Ms. Potts," a British voice replied. Almost immediately, a green light flashed on the machine. A small whir emitted from the machine followed bt the sound of coffee brewing.  
Pepper set down two mugs next to the black coffee pot and the remaining two next to the kettle.

"Is that coffee I smell?"  
Natasha breezed into the kitchen, Clint trailing closely behind her.

"Pepper I knew there was a reason I liked you," Natasha joked lightly, smacking Clint's hand away from the coffee pot. Natasha poured herself a cup of coffee as she glared at Clint.  
I couldn't help but grin slightly at the scene before me.

"I try," Pepper says with a smile as she sits down next to me.

"So what's your favorite color Melody?" she asks me trying to keep things light.

I pondered for a second, "Blue, all different shades of blue, maybe purple...beachy colors are nice too..." Images of a sandy white coastal shore invaded my mind.

"So what is your favorite color?" I asked her, keeping the conversation flowing.

"Definitely red," she replied.

"Red as in the color of my Iron Man suits," announced Tony, as he breezed into the kitchen with a grin plastered all over his face.

Pepper shot Tony a look, "You're not the only superhero with the color red. Last time I checked, Steve has the color red in his suit as well."

Tony's grin vanished from his face. Natasha and Clint continued to drink their cups of coffee, amused smirks visible on their faces.

The tea kettle started to whistle loudly, which snapped Tony out of his silent state. Pepper got up and walked over to the stove.

"But he wears a spangley spandex suit!" Tony protested, as he followed her.

"Handsome men in spandex? What's not to like?" she turned off the stove and poured the hot water into the cups, letting the tea bags soak in the steaming water.

"I completely agree with you Pepper," Natasha affirmed, continuing to sip her coffee and read the newspaper.  
Clint paused at her words and lowered his mug, giving Natasha a questioning stare.

Natasha looked up at Clint, meeting his gaze.  
"What?"

Clint ignored her and looked towards Tony.  
"Stark, I have a feeling that we have a job to do... One involving a certain patriotic man we both know..."

Tony nodded his head, "I believe we do Katniss...lets roll,"  
Clint shot Tony a look, "Don't call me Katniss, tin can man," Tony smirked him and they both strolled out of the room, with looks of mischeif on their faces...

Natasha rolled her eyes, then continued to read the newspaper as Pepper finished making the tea.

"Here you go!" she said warmly as she brought the two cups of tea over, setting them down on the counter in front of me.

"Thank you," I said gratefully, picking the mug up and carefully taking small sips. The hot cup of tea was heavenly. I instantly relaxed and felt at at ease.

Pepper sat down next to me and took a few sips from her cup.  
Natasha refolded the newspaper and set it down on the counter, and walked over to us, sitting in the empty stool next to Pepper.

"Poor Steve," Pepper said turning towards Natasha, "hopefully Tony and Clint won't cause him too much trouble,"

"Well knowing them, Steve would be fortunate to have his suit still red white and blue," said Natasha.

They continued their conversation while I zoned out. The first thing to pop in my mind was Tony. Why did he want me to stay with him? I would only cause problems...the elevator incident definitely proved that.

* * *

first off, I want to apologize for the late update.

Thank you all so much for the reviews and follows/favorites! It means a lot to me that you guys are actually enjoying what I'm writing. :)

please continue to support his story by reviewing and following! :)


End file.
